


Za polibek

by Dorea



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Hellhounds, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe uzavřel dohodu s ďáblem. Teď se mu však nechce platit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za polibek

 

Zvuk obřích drápů klapajících v pravidelném rytmu o dřevěnou podlahu se mísil s rychlým dusotem lidských nohou. Mladá žena v uniformě služebné běžela o život, přerývavě lapala po dechu a soupeřila o každičký gram kyslíku. Neviditelné monstrum, které ji pronásledovalo, za sebou zanechávalo zkázu. Promáčknuté stěny, převržené rozbité židle, roztříštěné sklo a hluboké škrábance na dřevu. Ticho. Žena se rychle ohlédla. Nic za ní nebylo - zdání ovšem klame. Ona věděla, že tam je. Číhá. Třásla se.

 

A pak najednou s hlasitým štěkotem vyběhl. Rudé oči pronikavě zazářily do tmavé místnosti. Služebná se rozeběhla ke schodům. Hnala se nahoru, nohy se jí pletly, nespolupracovaly. Z očí jí tekly potoky slz. Cítila jeho sálající dech na svých zádech. Přibližoval se. Nemohla mu utéct. Věděli to oba. Byl schopen téměř ochutnat její strach. Voněl lahodně, připomínal čerstvě vytaženou pečínku z trouby. Štěkl jako hravé štěně očekávající večeři. Žena zakňourala. Popotáhla, noha se jí na sedmém schodu smekla. Vykřikla. Ruce zatápaly ve snaze se něčeho zachytit. Do prázdna. Upadla a narazila si koleno. Tělem jí projela prudká náhlá bolest. O nohy se jí otřela drsná krví zbrocená srst. S chvějícím rtem pomalu otočila hlavu, oči se rozšířily strachem. Vzlykla. Rty se chvěly šeptanou modlitbou. Vlastně celé její tělo se třáslo. Stvoření rozevřelo tlamu, ovanul jí nepředstavitelný zápach, vrčení nabralo na intenzitě. Rudé oči pronikavě svítily a nozdry se mu rozevřely. Sevřela víčka a čekala. Zvíře se vrhlo dopředu a pak žena cítila už jen nepředstavitelnou bolest.

…

 

"Něco zajímavého?" zeptal se Blaine svého bratra. Převaloval se snídaní na talíři a šklebil se na nedopitý šálek kávy. Věděl, že měli zastavit v prvním restaurantu, na který narazili a ne v tom, na kterém trval Cooper. Měl pocit, že tohle je ten nejnechutnější nápoj, co kdy okusil.

 

"Rozsápaná žena v zamčeném zdevastovaném domě," přečetl Cooper úryvek z novin. "Nikdo nic neslyšel ani neviděl. Dveře byly zamčené zevnitř. Policie říká, že za to může nějaký divoký zvíře. Pravděpodobně vlk," citoval s nadsázkou slova policejního kapitána uvedená v tiskařském plátku. Jeho hlas jasně dával najevo, že výsledkům policie ani v nejmenším nevěří.

 

"Zvíře," odfrkl si Blaine pobaveně, ani jeho zřejmě muži zákona svými výsledky nepřesvědčili.

 

"Jak je to daleko?" zeptal se bratra a upil z chuťově nepříliš dobré kávy. "Jednou bych chtěl konečně taky pořádný kafe," posteskl si a znovu se napil. V noci toho moc nenaspal a teď sotva udržel otevřené oči. S povzdechem si vzpomněl na malou útulnou kavárnu v Limě, kam chodil jako student, a kde dělali nápoje vynikající jako andělské pohlazení.

 

"Ohio," zašklebil se Cooper. "Domov, sladký domov. Budeme tam za tři hodiny." Cooper složil noviny, nacpal do úst poslední sousto svého cheeseburgeru a zvedl se. "Jdeme," zahuhlal na svého bratra s plnou pusou. Hodil na stůl několik papírových bankovek a ani se nenamáhal na něho čekat. Za léta, která se svým bratrem strávil, věděl, že ho bude takřka ihned následovat.

 

Za několik málo minut už vyjížděli z malého městečka, kde jen před pár hodinami vyhrabali a spálili kosti dítěte, jehož duch se mstil živým tyranům. Naprosto rutinní záležitost.

 

…

 

"Dobrý den, jsem agent Mortimer a tohle je můj partner agent Jackson. FBI," představil se Cooper jedním z mnoha aliasů. Zastrčil falešný odznak federálního úřadu do vnitřní kapsy levného obleku. Blaine jeho chování napodobil a kývl na pozdrav oslovenému muži.

 

"Jak vám můžu pomoct?" zeptal se znuděný lékař v pitevně. Vyrušily jej akorát při pauze na oběd, o vlídnosti si tudíž mohli nechat zdát.

 

"Rádi bychom viděli tělo Marii Fernandezové," předložil Blaine jejich žádost. Při lži ani jedinkrát nehnul brvou. Vše odříkával naprosto věrohodně. Nikoho by nenapadlo, že bezostyšně lže a porušuje zákony USA. Navíc s jeho roztomilým kukučem se zkrátka nedalo jinak, než mu věřit a skočit na lep.

 

"FBI se zajímá o napadení zvířetem?" skepticky si je prohlédl patolog. "To se tam musíte pěkně nudit."

 

"Ukážete nám to tělo nebo máme zavolat vašeho nadřízeného?" ignoroval Cooper jeho dotaz a vyžadoval splnění svého přání. Ani on neměl s lhaním problém, často v něm byl dokonce i daleko lepší, než Blaine. Také byl o několik let starší a měl víc příležitostí procvičit si takové dovednosti.

 

"Dobře, dobře. Snad nemusí bejt hned tak zle," zavrčel muž. Vstal a ze své malé kanceláře přešel do pitevny. Bratři ho následovali. "Vlastně je to docela zajímavej případ. Policajti říkaj, že to bylo zvíře, ale popravdě takovej rozsah zranění. To musel udělat minimálně tygr, ale zase tomu neodpovídá rozevření čelistí. S takovou bestií bych se nechtěl setkat a určitě bych nechtěl takhle dopadnout." Patolog došel k boxům uchovávající mrtvá těla a otevřel jeden z prostřední řady. Naskytl se jim známý pohled. Kovové naleštěné lůžko pokryté bílou plachtou. Ovšem s jednou výjimkou buď měla Maria Fernandezová zvláštní stavbu těla, nebo jí podstatná část svaloviny chyběla. "Je to docela drsný," varoval je ještě lékař a poté jedním léty

nacvičeným tahem odhrnul bílou látku.

 

Bratři si chvilku prohlíželi zohavené tělo. "Můžete nás tu nechat o samotě?" zeptal se Blaine. Jasně dával najevo, že nepočítá s jinou než kladnou odpovědí. Patolog něco nesrozumitelného zabručel. Už otevíral pusu, aby něco namítl, ale stačil jeden zamračený Cooperův pohled a nakonec s povzdechem odešel.

 

"Pekelný pes," zamručel Blaine okamžitě, jen co se za mužem zavřely dveře. "Stopy po drápech a zubech jsou docela jasný a vysvětlí se tím i to otrhané tělo," zamračeně sledoval torzo ženina trupu.

 

"Jo, asi měl hlad" přitakal svému bratru Cooper nevybíravým žertem. Prohlížel si zbytek hrudního koše a znetvořený obličej. Pravá horní končetina byla k tělu připoutána pouze cárem kůže a těmi dolními prosvítaly roztříštěné bílé kosti. "No, myslím, že tady jsme skončili. Ta potvora si vzala, co chtěla. Konec."

 

"Myslíš, že je vážně pryč?"

 

"Vzal si, co chtěl a odešel. Nemá proč tu ještě zůstávat."

 

"Hmm," zabručel Blaine, ale neznělo to moc souhlasně. "Aspoň bych se ještě podíval na místo, kde umřela. Pro jistotu."

 

"Fajn. Sralbotko," protočil Cooper oči. "Nejdřív ale oběd. Doufám, že tady mají dobrý

hamburgery." Blaine si nad tou odpovědí jen povzdechl.

 

…

 

"Jsme tady." Cooper zaparkoval milovanou Impalu k obrubníku. "Počkej na mě zlatíčko," poplácal auto po kapotě, jen co vystoupil.

 

"Vážně nechci vědět, co _spolu_ děláte, když tady nejsem," zaksichtil se na něho Blaine. "Měl by sis najít holku."

 

"A ty kluka," vrátil mu Cooper s širokým zubatým úsměvem. "Vážně Blaine, jsi strašně zahořklý a −"

 

"Hraješ si na Freuda? Radši pojď," přerušil bratra, rozhodně nechtěl vědět, co si Cooper myslí. Nečekal na svého bratra a namířil si to směrem k poměrně nově postavenému domu v moderním duchu - neosobní velké plochy prosklených stěn, bílá omítka, alespoň minimální pocit domáckosti a vřelosti dodávalo částečné dřevěné obložení v bezbarvém laku. Blaine stiskl tlačítko zvonku, který se ihned rozezněl jasnou příjemnou melodií.

 

"Kdo je to?" zazněl po pár vteřinách z intercomu značně nevrlý mužský hlas.

 

Cooper protočil oči a podíval se na bratra. "Jste pan Sebastian Smythe?" zeptal se s profesionální zdvořilostí.

 

"Kdo je to?" zopakoval svou otázku hlas z intercomu. Zněl ještě o něco nepříjemněji.

 

"FBI. Agenti Mortimer a Jackson. Rádi bychom si s vámi promluvili o smrti vaší služebné." Chvíli bylo ticho, poté následoval sotva patrný povzdech a konečně zabzučení.

 

"Pojďte dál," vyzval je hlas ke vstupu.

 

Vešli do luxusně, ale neosobně zařízeného domu. Po schodišti stále ještě zacákaném krví scházel mladý muž. Blaine si ho se zjevným zájmem prohlížel. Mladý muž vůbec nevypadal špatně právě naopak. Skvělá vysportovaná postava, nastylizované vlasy a Blaine si okamžitě všiml dlouhých prstů, které by mohly dělat tolik báječných věcí.

 

"Neslintej tady," drcnul do něho bratr a přetrhl veškeré jeho (oplzlé) myšlenky. Blaine se lehce začervenal, ale slova svého bratra nijak nekomentoval.

 

"Jsem Sebastian Smythe," představil se muž s falešným nacvičeným úsměvem. Skoro by mu ho uvěřili, pokud by stejnou přetvářku naučil i své oči, ty ho totiž prozradily - zvláštně se leskly a víčka se třepotala častěji, než bylo normální.

 

"Cooper Mortimer a můj partner Blaine Jackson," představil je Cooper podruhé a natáhl k němu ruku. Sebastian si s ním neochotně potřásl. Jako kdyby ho jejich přítomnost vyloženě obtěžovala. Nevypadal, že by byl s agenty FBI ochoten cokoli sdílet a byl kdovíjak nápomocen.

 

"Jak vám mohu pomoci?" přesto se jich zeptal, ale neochota z něho přímo čišela, stejně tak měl Blaine pocit, že za jeho zamítavým postojem vězí ještě něco. Neměl rád tajnosti. Vždycky způsobily mnoho nepříjemností a jejich tvůrce se do nich zamotával jako muška do pavoučích sítí. A hlavně se nakonec stejně vše provalilo.

 

"Jak jsem říkal," promluvil Cooper, "rádi bychom si s vámi promluvili o smrti Marii Fernandezové."

 

"Všechno jsem řekl policii. Nevím, co se stalo a snad to ani vědět nechci. Teď pokud mě omluvíte, mám toho ještě hodně na práci. Víte, kde jsou dveře, ne?" Byl s nimi rychle hotový.

 

"Mohl bych se porozhlédnout po domě?" ignoroval ho Cooper. "Kolega by se vás zatím zeptal na pár otázek."

 

"Právě jsem řekl, že všechno už ví policie a já nemám čas na hloupé dotazy, na které jsem navíc už odpověděl."

 

"Pane Smythe," oslovil ho Cooper se zářivým úsměvem hollywoodské hvězdy. "Pokud nebudete spolupracovat, můžeme vás zatknout a pak už spolupracovat budete. Slibuju," dokončil úlisný úsměv. "Takže?"

 

"Nic nerozbijte," odsekl mu Sebastian. "Většina věcí je dražší, než si můžete dovolit," ohrnul nos nad obleky z levné látky. "Pojďte do kuchyně," nečekal na Blainea a sám se vydal do zmíněné místnosti.

 

"Běž," strčil do bratra Cooper. "A Blaine, zkus z něho něco dostat. Ne, že ho budeš jen očumovat."

 

"Idiote."

 

…

 

Cooper se vydal na prohlídku domem. Špičkou naleštěné polobotky postrčil kus rozbitého, podrápaného nábytek. Omrknul desku bytelného stolu z tmavého třešňového dřeva, která byla rozlomena vedví, jako kdyby neustála váhu toho, co na ni skočilo. Skleněná deska na menším konferenčním stolku byla roztříštěná a sklo se v ostrých šrapnelech válelo všude kolem. Rýhy drápů na dřevěné podlaze byly hluboké, daleko větší než od psa nebo vlka.

 

Pokoj služebné našel v dezolátním stavu. Oblečení bylo potrhané a jeho cáry rozházené po celém pokoji. Pod nohama mu zaskřípalo další sklo, tentokrát z rozbité vázy. Na parapetu našel zbytky síry, jejíž nepříjemný zápach přetrvával v pokoji doteď. Jinak, ale nic zvláštního, žádná znamení ani kouzelné váčky. Nic co by dokazovalo, že Maria zaprodala duši nebo jiné čarodějnické aktivity.

 

Odešel. Vyšlápl zakrvácené schodiště. Na jednom místě bylo zábradlí zcela zdevastováno, zbyly jen ostré třísky obarvené narudo. Prošel několik pokojů, kde nebylo absolutně nic zajímavého nebo neobvyklého. Pouze v Sebastianově ložnici našel nemalou sbírku předmětů a porna, které by se zamlouvalo spíš Blaineovi, kdyby ovšem nebyl takový puritán. Musel se svým malým bratříčkem konečně něco udělat.

 

…

 

Sebastian došel do kuchyně. Zapnul kávovar, z kapsy vytáhl elegantní kovové pouzdro na cigarety. Jednu ručně balenou vytáhl, vložil mezi rty a připálil si. Lačně vdechl štiplavý kouř a po chvíli ho slastně vypustil z úst. Okamžitě se cítil klidnější a vyrovnanější.

 

"Tak co chcete vědět?" vyštěkl na Blainea. "Nemám na vás čas."

 

Blaine se nad jeho chováním opět pozastavil. Něco tu nehrálo. Jen ještě nevěděl co. "Znal jste Marii dlouho?" začal raději s otázkami.

 

Sebastian došel ke kávovaru, nalil si šálek. "Ano, pracovala pro mě skoro pět let."

 

"Nevšiml jste si na ní někdy něčeho divného? Nepřátelé? Hrozby? Především v poslední době," položil další otázku a zbožně pozoroval šálek kávy v kolébce ze Sebastianových rukou. Voněla takřka božsky a jemu se sbíhaly sliny jen z té lahodné vůně.

 

Sebastianovi jeho pohled neunikl. "Chcete taky?" zeptal se se samolibým úšklebkem.

 

Blaine se zdál hostitelovou náhlou dobrosrdečností poněkud zaskočen. Káva se ale nikdy neodmítá. "Děkuji, rád."

 

Sebastian vyndal další bílý šálek a nalil do něho voňavý nápoj. "Se smetanou?" vilně se zašklebil.

 

Blaine se zakuckal. A až po několika vteřinách se mu podařilo záporně zavrtět hlavou. Sebastian si odfrkl a podal mu šálek.

 

"Já mám rád smetanu," mrkl na něho zaměstnavatel mrtvé služebné a potěšeně sledoval, jak Blaine ještě víc zrudnul. Na sexuální narážku ale nijak nereagoval. Raději objal šálek a užíval si teplo z něho vycházející. Poté si vzpomněl, že káva je nápoj a upil. Málem zasténal blažeností, byla to ta nejlepší za velmi dlouhou dobu. Nápoj z mletých pražených zrnek byl jednou z nejlepších věcí na světě. Obzvlášť tak vynikající. Nikdy by mu to nevymluvil.

 

"Maria byla skvělá," pokračoval poté Sebastian, lehce zklamaný, že Blaine se na nahozenou návnadu nechytil. "Nikdy jsem s ní neměl žádné problémy, pokud vás zajímá tohle. Dům byl vždycky uklizený a vařila skvěle. Nevím, co se tady stalo, ale doufám, že se to nebude opakovat."

 

Blaine přikývl a pokračoval. "Takže nic zvláštního. Neměla problémy se sousedy?" Sebastian zavrtěl zamítavě hlavou. "Nestěžovala si na psí štěkot? Nebo něco podobného?"

 

"Psí štěkot?" zarazil se Sebastian a málem se zakuckal kouřem z cigarety.

 

"Ano, policie si myslí, že jí zabil vzteklý pes."

 

Znovu mohutně potáhl, špička se rudě rozzářila. "Ne, _ona_ si na nic takového nestěžovala. Hele, je tohle opravdu nutný? Za pár hodin mi letí letadlo do New Yorku, který _musím_ stihnout."

Napil se kávy, která mu takřka okamžitě, navzdory lžičce cukru, zhořkla v ústech.

 

"Takže opravdu neměla s nikým žádný nevyřešený spor? Žádné hádky nebo pře o dědictví?"

 

"Ne," odsekl mu nervózní Sebastian. "Proboha co je tohle za otázky?"

 

"Vy žádné problémy nemáte?" opět ho ignoroval a přeskočil na další část dotazů.

 

Sebastian se zarazil. V zelených očích si Blaine mohl přečíst úzkost, které nerozuměl. "Ne, žádné," odpověděl mu po chvíli rozmýšlení zamítavě. Típl oharek cigarety o dřez a zahodil ho do něho. "Už jste skončil se svým slíděním?" povýšeně se zeptal právě příchozího Coopera.

 

"Pokud je Blaine hotov s vaším výslechem, můžeme jít." Podíval se na svého bratra.

 

"Ano, jistě. Děkujeme, pane Smythe. Kdybyste si na něco vzpomněl, zavolejte prosím na tohle číslo," podal mu navštívenku, kterou si Sebastian vzal a s nezájmem odhodil na kuchyňskou linku. Ze stříbrné krabičky vytáhl další úhledně zabalenou cigaretu. "Vyprovodit se můžete sami," vypálkoval je ze svého domu a připálil si.

 

 

"Víš, co je celkem zajímavé?" zeptal se Blaine svého bratra. Seděl u svého laptopu a projížděl internetové stránky. Po Sebastianově výslechu se ubytovali v motelu na okraji města. Cooper případ služebné uzavřel a teď si užívali několik málo chvil volna.

 

"Hmm," nezněl Cooper příliš zaujatě. Měl puštěnou televizi a koukal na _miliontý_ díl Doktora Sexy, jeho provinilé potěšení, jak říkával.

 

"Sebastian −"

 

"On už je to Sebastian?" zamlaskal Cooper s náhlým zájmem. "O čempak jste si povídali, když jsem to tam obhlížel?"

 

"Drž hubu. Pan Smythe, lepší? Je nejúspěšnější obchodník za poslední desetiletí. Není mu ani dvacet pět a vlastní několik firem a jede v docela dost dalších věcech. Prachatý, svobodný, pár menších skandálů, ale nic velkýho."

 

"Takže budeš mít zajištěnej důchod. Vzpomeň si na svýho chudáčka bratříčka."

 

Blaine si povzdechl. "Idiote, tím jsem chtěl říct. Co když ten čokl nešel po služce, ale po pánovi?" přednesl svou teorii.

 

Cooper, který sledoval nějaký bezduchý pořad v televizi, zpozorněl. Náhle měl Blaine jeho plnou pozornost. "Ale proč by šel pes po tý ženský? Nedává to smysl."

 

"Co já vím? Aleje docela zajímavý, že Smytheovi v krizi přišli skoro o všechen majetek. A pak jako zázrakem se před pěti lety začalo vše navracet k dobrému. Navíc, měl jsem z něj fakt divnej pocit. Jako kdyby mi neřekl všechno. A byl nervózní. Kouřil jednu cigaretu za druhou a pořád se klepal."

 

"Myslíš, že se pro něho ten pes vrátí?" obrátil se na něho Cooper. Televize byla dávno zapomenutá.

 

Blaine pokrčil rameny. "Všechno je to až moc podezřelý."

 

Za čtvrt hodiny už vyčkávali před Sebastianovým domem. "Měl přece někam letět, ne?"

 

"Jo, opakoval to asi tak desetkrát?" odpověděl mu Blaine.

 

"Auto má ještě tady," pohodil Cooper hlavou směrem k luxusnímu vozu zaparkovanému na příjezdové cestě před garáží. Půl hodiny se nic nedělo. Chodník přeběhla pouze dívka venčící psy, za kterou se Cooper otočil a vysloužil si od Blainea protočení očí a odfrknutí. Jinak znuděně seděli v Cooperově miláčkovi a poslouchali staré rockové pecky. Nicnedělání přetrhla až hlasitá rána, nepochybně vycházející z domu. Během sekundy oba natrénovaně vyskočili z vozu. Svírali zbraně nabité vlastnoručně vyrobenými náboji. Rozeběhli se k domu, Cooper až napotřetí vyrazil dveře. Uvítal je nezaměnitelný pach síry a strachu. Další dutá rána následující třeskot skla. Okamžitě se rozběhli za zdrojem hluku. Nábytek, který ještě nebyl rozbit, byl nyní namaděru. Třísky drahého dřeva rozmetané po pokoji.

 

"Hej!" zařval Cooper, čímž upoutal démonovu pozornost, a vystřelil na neviditelného psa z upravené brokovnice. Střel měl několik a záhy mu přispěchal na pomoc Blaine, který na pekelné zvíře vychrstl svěcenou vodu. Poté mu věnoval další solné kulky. Pes naštvaně zavyl a koukal, kde tesař nechal díru.

 

"Řeknete nám konečně už pravdu?" Blaine došel k chvějícímu se Sebastianovi. Mladý muž měl oči vytřeštěné strachem a stál přikrčený za velkým koženým křeslem. Blaine mu nabídl ruku a pomohl na nohy.

 

Cooper se chvilku přehraboval ve změti třísek a rozbitého nábytku. "Konečně," popadl broušenou karafu a kupodivu našel i dvě skleničky, které řádění přežili. Nalil do ní značné množství tekutiny a kalíšek strčil Sebastianovi do rozklepaných rukou. Sebastian si ho chvilku prohlížel - zmatený a stále ještě vystrašený. Nakonec si vzpomněl, co se s plnou skleničkou dělá a alkohol do sebe obrátil. Navzdory řečem že otupuje smysly, jemu je rozjasnil. Všechno bylo ihned daleko reálnější a ostřejší. Všechno.

 

"Co to kurva bylo?" zeptal se a snažil se opatrně položit skleničku, aby ji nepřevrhl. Ruce se mu stále lehce třásly.

 

Oba bratři se na sebe podívali. "Pekelný pes," odpověděl mu poté Blaine.

 

"Cože? Co to − ?"

 

"Nechtěl byste nám něco říct, Sebastiane?" zeptal se ho Blaine a přerušil jeho zmatené nadávky.

 

"Protože ta potvora se brzo vrátí a my chceme vědět, jestli má cenu riskovat naše krky pro ten váš," vmísil se do konverzace Cooper.

 

"Nemám ponětí, co to tady chtělo," odvětil Sebastian a oběma bylo jasné, že lže.

 

"Opravdu nemáš?" podíval se na něho Blaine a v očích měl jistou dávku skepse. Ani jeden z nich nezaznamenal, že přešel na tykání.

 

"Je ještě brzo," zašeptal Sebastian tak tiše, že to spíše patřilo jemu samotnému než některému z bratrů.

 

"Brzo?" zopakoval Cooper. "Jak brzo?"

 

Zmatené zelené oči se zvedly a podívaly se na oba bratry. "Říkal, že za mnou přijde za deset let. Ještě to není ani pět." Mluvil, jako kdyby se styděl a nechtěl, aby zrovna tohle někdo věděl.

 

"Křižovatkový démon, který nedodržuje pravidla?" Podívali se na sebe Andersonovic sourozenci.

 

"Promluvíme si vedle," kývl Cooper na Blainea, zvedl se a naznačil mu, aby ho následoval.

 

Sebastian je pozoroval, strach mu stále tančil v očích. Nalil si další sklenku silného alkoholu a obrátil ji do sebe jako citronádu. Vzápětí vylovil z kapsy kalhot stříbrnou krabičku a zapálil si další cigaretu. Neměl ji dokouřenou ani do poloviny, když se sourozenci vrátili.

 

"Zůstanete tady s mým bratrem," ujal se slova Cooper a jeho hlas nedával jinou možnost než poslechnout.

 

"Bratrem?" zopakoval Sebastian zmateně, z úst se mu vinul dlouhý kouřový had.

 

"On ti to vysvětlí. Já zatím půjdu pro pár věcí, které budeme potřebovat," křičel Cooper už ze dveří.

…

"Proč mi po domě sypete sůl?" Sebastian pozoroval Blainea rozmisťujícího na strategická místa solné zátarasy.

 

Blaine dokončil svoji práci a až poté odpověděl. "Démon nemůže překročit hranici ze soli. Tady budeme v bezpečí."

 

"Bezpečí," odfrkl si Sebastian. "Vždyť jste to ani neviděli." Hlas se mu třásl.

 

"Co přesně ti ten démon slíbil?" Blaine se posadil k Sebastianovi na sedačku, která byla sice poznamenaná drápy velkého zvířete, ale ke svému účelu sloužila dobře.

 

Sebastian pokrčil rameny. "Potkal jsem ho v baru. Krásnej mladej kluk, o něco starší než já. Měl dokonalej zadek a jeho pusa, ta slibovala bláznivý věci. Voněl jako čistej sex. Kluk tvejch snů."

Blaine okamžitě zrudl, nepohodlně se otřásl a pevněji sevřel pažbu brokovnice. Nesnášel, jaký vliv na něho Sebastian měl.

 

"Slíbil mi prachy, úspěch. Krásný kluky do postele s tím, že za deset let se tu zastaví a _něco_ si vezme," poslední část věty měla podtón výčitek. "Je to jako v pitomý pohádce," odfrkl si a natáhl se pro stříbrnou krabičku. Za chvíli místnost provoněl kouř drahého tabáku.

 

Blaine mlčel. Stále svíral pažbu zbraně nabitou kulkami z kamenné soli, jako kdyby se chtěl ujistit, že ji stále má. Ruce měl nepříjemně zpocené. Prohlížel si zabezpečenou zdevastovanou místnost. Všechny možné skuliny, kudy by se démon mohl dostat dovnitř, byly zajištěné solí.

 

"Vy nejste FBI," konstatoval Sebastian. Neměl náladu na rozhovor, ale pokud byl nervózní, nenáviděl ticho. Dráždilo ho to ještě víc. Nesnášel, když byl bezmocný a nevěděl, co dělat.

 

"Ne. My… my lovíme duchy," vypadlo z něho první, co mu přišlo na jazyk. Nakonec byla to pravda. "Duchy a démony," uvedl na pravou míru.

 

"Mám pocit, že jsem šňupnul velkou lajnu. Nebo přinejmenším spadnul králičí norou. Duchové, démoni. Oukej. Existujou i upíři?" obrátil se na muže. Blaineův výraz mu dal jasnou odpověď.

"Tohle je absurdní," zavrtěl hlavou. "Potřebuju panáka," natáhl se po karafě, kde už alkoholu notně ubylo. "Říkals," přešel Sebastian do tykání, "že to byl Pekelnej pes. Co to je?"

 

"Ti si chodí pro lidi, kteří uzavřeli smlouvu s démonem a zaprodali mu duši," odpapouškoval definici.

 

"Já jsem nikomu nic neprodal. Nic jsem nepodepsal."

 

"Políbil jsi ho?" zeptal se Blaine a letmo zavadil pohledem o mladíkovi rty.

 

"Cco… no já. Ano. Samozřejmě, měl skvělej zadek," přitakal nakonec.

 

"Tak stvrzuje smlouvu. Musel jsi pronýst něco, čím jsi ho přivolal. Většinou to je nějaká průpovídka. Neuvážený přání," pokrčil Blaine rameny. "Je mi to líto." Znovu vrhl letmý pohled na Sebastianovy rty. Cooper měl pravdu, opravdu už si musí někoho najít.

 

"Jo, asi bych neměl líbat cizí kluky," snažil se Sebastian odlehčit situaci. "I když teď už je asi pozdě. Navíc já _nikdy_ nelituju. Žiju," odmlčel se a usmál se na Blainea dravčím chrupem. Hlavou mu probleskla myšlenka. "Už ti někdo řekl, že seš vážně pěknej kluk?" Hrůzy dneška ho už poněkud otrkaly, navíc pokud má být sežrán nějakým Pekelným psem, proč si ještě neužít? A Blaine patřil právě k těm klukům, které by nejraději viděl na kolenou s plnými ústy. Posunul se, stehny se dotýkal těch Blaineových. Na jedno mu položil teplou dlaň. Lehce se natáhl a -

 

"Neruším něco?" vstoupil dovnitř Cooper. V rukou nesl igelitovou tašku z blízkého supermarketu a přes rameno měl přehozený kožený batoh, který měl svá nejlepší léta už za sebou. Vytáhl z něho barevný sprej a začal po podlaze nastříkávat dobře známý obrazec.

 

"Co to sakra děláš?" vylítl na něho Sebastian. S hrůzou v očích pozoroval Coopera, který ničil jeho už tak zdevastovaný majetek aplikací graffiti.

 

"To je Ďáblova past," odpověděl mu Blaine a pozoroval − kontroloval svého bratra. "Vyvoláme démona, který s tebou uzavřel smlouvu, a pokusíme si ujasnit, proč tě podvedl. Takhle se totiž normálně nechovají."

 

"Tohle jsi mu měl vysvětlit, když jsem byl pryč. Co jste tady dělali?" kroutil Cooper pobaveně hlavou a Blaine by mu jeho škleb nejraději vymlátil z obličeje. Dokončil tah pěticípé hvězdy a vedle jejích ramen začal psát znaky, které Sebastian nikdy neviděl.

 

"Vy tady vyvoláte démona a budete se s ním bavit?" zeptal se Sebastian, hlas měl nepatrně vyšší než normálně. Hysterie se znovu ozvala a svými drobnými prstíky ho objala znovu o něco pevněji. "Dobře. Fajn. Proč ne. Vždycky jsem chtěl pořádat dekadentní párty," pokrčil rameny, smířený se vším, nebo si to alespoň myslel, co se tu bude odehrávat.

 

Cooper rozmístil černé svíce do pěti cípů hvězdy předkreslené na rozloženém kusu látky, doprostřed umístil železnou mísu. Sebastian vše, navzdory tomu, co už stačil zažít, pozoroval se skeptickým výrazem. Mluvit o něčem a uskutečnit čin jsou dvě rozdílné věci. Vše mu připadalo až moc fantaskní - démoni, ďábel, pekelní psi? Znělo to směšně a neuvěřitelně. Vyšší z bratrů přidal do nádoby několik bylin, nalil na ně nějakou hustou kapalinu, nasypal bílý prášek. Zašumělo to a příšerně smrdělo. Jinak se ale nic nestalo.

 

"Teď budu potřebovat trochu tvojí krve," obrátil se na Sebastiana, jako kdyby ho žádal během oběda o podání soli.

 

"Mojí čeho?"

 

"Pojď," vytáhl ho Blaine na nohy. Nikdo se ho na nic neptal a nediskutoval s ním. Z kapsy vytáhl starý, ale ostrý vystřelovací nůž s kostěnou rukojetí. Sebastian sebou samozřejmě začal házet a snažil se mu vysmeknout. Marně.

 

"Pusť mě! Ježiši, ne! To jsem se s tebou chtěl vyspat," zařval na něho. Cooper přidržel jeho paži nad mísou a Blaine ho slabě řízl do dlaně. Krev kapala do nádoby a místností se z Blaineových úst linul téměř zapomenutý jazyk, kterým dnes mluví jen démoni a několik málo lidí, kteří ho využívají při práci. Nakonec hrábl Blaine do váčku se sušeným vlčím morem a hodil dovnitř několik snítek. Sebastian si tiskl poraněnou dlaň a nevraživě si Blainea prohlížel. Z misky zasršelo několik jisker, následoval obláček dýmu a nic.

 

"To je všechno?" výsměšně se zeptal Sebastian, vytrhl se z Cooperova sevření, uhladil imaginární klopy na svém pulovru. "Zřejmě to nevyšlo, co?" pokračoval ve škodolibém výsměchu. "Myslím, že byste měli vypadno −"

 

"To nechápu," zavrtěl hlavou Blaine. "Všechno jsme udělali podle pravidel. Proč se nic − "

 

Monolog přerušila exploze. Všechna okna v domě naráz vybuchla. Zasypala jeho vnitřek tisícem malých ostrých střípků.

 

Sebastian zbledl. "Je tady," zašeptal a třásl se jako školáček, který domů nese první pětku. "Ten štěkot je strašnej. Ať přestane," řval, tiskl si ruce na uši a vyděšeně pozoroval zavřené dveře. Rty se mu chvěly.

 

"Ty ho slyšíš?" zeptal se Blaine a ochranářsky zastrčil vyděšeného Sebastiana za sebe. Zbraní mířil, stejně jako jeho bratr na dveře, které se chvěly. On ani Cooper žádný štěkot nebo vrčení neslyšely, způsob jakým se dům otřásal, ale mluvil sám za sebe.

 

"Coopere! Crowley! Zavolej Crowleyho," otočil se na svého bratra. Ten chvilku váhal, jen chvilku. Poté znovu zamířil k malému provizornímu oltáři.

 

"Chytej!" hodil po Sebastianovi svou brokovnici. Ten ji stěží lapil, navíc ho bolestivě uhodila do ramene.

 

"Neumím střílet. Nikdy jsem to ani nedržel!" oponoval Sebastian.

 

"Jenom to zmáčkni, až ho uvidíš!" zařval na něho Blaine s obavami pozorující třesoucí se panty.

Dveře navíc každým tahem pomalu vytlačovaly jednotlivá zrnka soli spojená do ochranné linie. "Coopere, pohni!" Další náraz a dveře málem povolily. Bratr mu na oplátku něco zabručel, se slovy se neobtěžoval. Zběsile listoval deníkem v ošuntělé kožené vazbě. Konečně našel správnou formuli. Bylo na čase. Zamčený vchod do místnosti vydržel další dva nápory ďábelského psa. Nakonec se provalily. Sebastian vyjekl a okamžitě vystřelil, brokovnice ho uhodila zpětnou silou nárazu do pohmožděného ramene, a ke všemu minul. Jenom ďábelského psa rozčílil. Blaine však neminul, první várka broků vylepšených kamennou solí bezchybně zasáhla svůj cíl. Náhle štěkot uslyšel i mladší z bratrů. "Coopere!" naléhal na svého bratra.

 

Cooper měl i bez Blaineových připomínek dost co dělat. Crowley nebyl žádný druhořadý démon. Vyvolávací formule musela být bezchybná a správně zarecitovaná. Poslední kapka krve dopadla do kovové mísy s poslední slabikou slova, která Cooper vypustil z úst. Místnost zašuměla a prohnal se jí slabý osvěžující vánek.

 

"Oh, Andersonovic bratři," ozval se úlisný hlas. "Jaké potěšení, že mě voláte. Kerbere," zavolal na červenookého psa. "K noze," pes vesele štěkl, poslušně k němu přiběhl, otřel se mu o nohu a sedl si. "Hodný kluk," poplácal ho démon po hlavě. "Našel sis kluka, Blaine?" pronesl s lišáckým úsměvem a pošilhával po Sebastianovi, který byl natisknutý k Blaineovi víc než bylo potřeba. "To je dobře, potřebuješ někoho, kdo tě bude rozveselovat. Poslední dobou mi připadáš poněkud smutný," zamračil se znepokojeně, snad jako kdyby mu na Blaineovi opravdu záleželo. "Nebo to není tvůj milenec," přimhouřil Crowley oči s poťouchlým výrazem. "Pokud bys ho nechtěl, dal bych si říct," zasvítily mu oči.

 

"Zmlkni, Crowley," zavrčel na něho Blaine a trochu od Sebastiana poodstoupil.

 

"Crowley, i když mám radost z toho, jak rejpáš do bratříčka, proto tady nejseš," ujal se slova Cooper.

 

"A samozřejmě, rád vidím i tebe, Coopere," otočil se démon na druhého bratra s širokým úsměvem. "Nějaká kočička na obzoru? Mohl bych ti nějakou micinku dohodit," mrknul na něho démon.

 

"Tohodle jsem ale určitě nelíbal," pronesl Sebastian se rty zkřivenými opovržením.

 

"Oh a ty jsi?" našpulil Crowley rty a mazlil se s každým slovem, které vypustil z úst. "Ah, jistě. Sebastian Smythe," přimhouřil oči. "Ty ale máš ještě čas. Pokud se nepletu a já se nikdy nemýlím," nečekal na odpověď. Vytáhl z kapsy luxusního, na míru střiženého saka svitek papíru a se zamračeným obočím se jím pročítal.

 

"Crowley," oslovil ho Blaine netrpělivě.

 

"Tššc," ohnal se po něm démon. "Nebuď nedočkavý. Trpělivost." Něco si zamumlal a zamračil se ještě víc. "Tady tě mám. Ovšem ty máš ještě víc, jak pět let," oznámil Sebastianovi zamračeně.

 

"Co tu děláš, miláčku?" podrbal Pekelného psa za uchem.

 

"O tom jsme s tebou chtěli mluvit," promluvil Cooper unaveně, ale potěšený, že se konečně dostali k jádru věci, což nebylo s démony snadné.

 

"Dobrá. Propusťte mě a Kerbera a pak si můžeme promluvit."

 

"Psa odvoláš," zeptal se Blaine pro jistotu.

 

"Samozřejmě," přitakal Crowley rozhořčeně. "Já hraju podle pravidel."

 

Cooper došel k démonovi uvězněnému v Ďáblově pasti, seškrábal nožem vrstvu barvy a Crowley s úsměvem překročil hranici. "O moc lepší. Běž domů," poplácal psa po plecích. Ďábelský mazlíček se poohlédl po Sebastianovi, oči mu zasvítily a mlsně se olízl. Nakonec svého majitele ale poslechl. "Takže pánové," začal Crowley. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a nakonec se s ohrnutým rtem usadil na potrhané sedačce. Zrak mu padl na zbývající alkohol v karafě. Přivoněl k zátce. "Áh, výborná volba," schválil Sebastianův vkus a nalil si jantarovou tekutinu do sklenky. Přičichl a požitkářsky upil. "Nuže? Dozvím se, co u vás dělal můj milovaný Kerberos?" pozvedl démon obočí.

 

Sebastian se už nadechoval, ale Blaine ho předběhl. "Tvůj pes zabil nevinnou ženu a pokusil se zabít i jeho. Jakto −"

 

"Máš strach o svýho kluka, Blaine? Konečně sis někoho našel. Mám z tebe radost, chlapče!" Crowley zvedl sklenku a připil mu.

 

"Blaine chtěl říct," začal ujasňovat Cooper a také se snažil vyhnout začínající hádce, "že jeden z tvých démonů nedodržuje smlouvy. Sám jsi říkal, že Sebastian má ještě několik let čas."

 

"Prosím? To není legrace," zamračil se a tváří mu problesklo znepokojení. "Moji démoni jsou poslušní. Dohoda je základ. S kým jsi uzavřel smlouvu?" obrátil Crowley pozornost na Sebastiana.

 

Ten pokrčil rameny. "Chlap s modrejma očima, skvělá pusa, perfektní zadek, doko− "

 

"Asmodeus," zavrčel Crowley zlověstně. "Měl jsem s ním už nějaké potíže. Asmodeusi!" zařval do místnosti. "Přijď nebo to bude ještě horší," sliboval výhružně. Démon se zhmotnil takřka okamžitě. Ze svého pána měl zřejmý respekt.

 

Blaine mohl definitivně říct, že Sebastian má vynikající vkus. Démon měl tělo ztělesňující všechny preference, kterým dával přednost a zadek měl opravdu výstavní.

 

"Sebastiane," pokynul mu posměšně, "rád tě vidím."

 

"Ty parchante! Hajzle!" začal řvát Sebastian a sápal se na atraktivního muže. Blaine ho sotva stačil zadržet.

 

"Taky tě rád vidím. Takové přivítání jsem snad ani nečekal," mrkl na něho a našpulil rty.

 

"Podfoukls mě!" zařval nepříčetně Sebastian. "Svině!"

 

"Asmodeusi," zavrčel Crowley a utnul tak dialog mezi svým podřízeným a Sebastianem. "Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč porušuješ smlouvu?" jeho hlas se táhl jako med. Kdoví proč to znělo daleko výhružněji, než kdyby křičel. "My jednáme čestně! Dle ustanovených osnov! Neděláme zázraky ani neslibujeme nemožné."

 

"Myslel jsem, že − "

 

"Myslel," pobaveně zopakoval Crowley. "Tys myslel. To není tvoje práce!" zařval náhle, až se okenice třásly a ve vzduchu byl cítit hněv. Lidé v místnosti se přikrčili. "Ztratili jsme kvůli tvé chybě náš kontrakt!"

 

"Ztratili?" zašeptal nadějně Sebastian do Blaineova ucha.

 

"Pane, prosím. Napravím to," začal démon škemrat. Zjevně dobře věděl, čím za svou chybu zaplatí.

 

"Ale jistě, že napravíš," zaculil se Crowley. Luskl prsty. _Puf!_ Démon se rozprskl. Sebastian zařval. Z pozůstatků těla vylétl hustý černý kouř, který nechal Crowley dalším lusknutím zmizet.

 

Sebastian sebou trhl. "Tys ho zabil?" vyděšeně pozoroval zbytky tkání ve své pracovně. Kus se dokonce houpal i na designovém lustru.

 

"Oh, ne ne ne. To by bylo moc jednoduché," usmál se démon spokojeně. "Zničil jsem jeho tělesnou schránku. Ten člověk byl už stejně mrtvý. Doma s Asmodeusem strávím velmi příjemné chvilky. Slibuji," dopil těch několik kapek alkoholu, které zbývaly na dně. "Nuže, pánové, bylo to milé setkání, leč už musím jít," teatrálně rozpřáhl ruce. "Blaine, miláčku, až tě přestane tenhle človíček bavit. Zavolej," mrkl na něho. "Coopere, rád jsem tě viděl a klidně se zastav i ty. Oh a samozřejmě líbezný Sebastian," kývnul na osvobozence, "jsi volný," pronesl, jako kdyby oznamoval, jaké bude zítra počasí. "Popravdě je mi to trochu líto. Zrovna na tebe jsem se těšil," povzdechl si zklamaně. Sebastian se otřásl.

 

"Žádnej podraz?" zeptal se okamžitě Blaine. Věděl dobře, že démoni mluví a jednají často velmi rozdílně.

 

"Už tu jeden byl. To stačí, nemyslíte? Smlouva se samozřejmě ruší, pokud ji jedna strana překročí. V případě že se tak stane, následuje trest pro dotyčného a zrušení dohody. Je to docela jednoduché. Všechno zůstává tak, jak je nyní, ale žádné další výhody nečekej, krasavečku," usmál se na Sebastiana. "A teď mě omluvte, čeká na mě Asmodeus."

 

Zbyl po něm lehký opar síry a vypitá sklenka alkoholu bez jediného otisku prstu.

…

"Měl bych jít do hotelu. Tady nemůžu zůstat," ohrnul Sebastian nos nad zdevastovaným domem. "Popravdě přemýšlím, že to tu celé zapálím. Stejně je všechno rozbitý. V pracovně mám rozpláclou mrtvolu. Dům je pojištěnej, možná by to bylo jednodušší," zvažoval své možnosti.

 

"Asi to není až tak marnej nápad," usmál se na něho Blaine. "My bychom měli už jít," a snad to znělo lehce zklamaně.

 

"Vlastně jsem myslel… nezůstaneš se mnou, na noc. Co kdyby se démon náhodou vrátil?" olízl si Sebastian rty.

 

"Zůstane. Táhni, Blaine," poručil mu Cooper, který se akorát vrátil zvenku, aby se ujistil, že milovaná Impala přečkala ďábelské řádění bez nejmenší úhony.

 

"Ráno tě budu čekat v motelu," vyšel ze dveří s brokovnicí a za chvíli uslyšel Blaine charakteristické kašlavé nastartování Cooperovi milované holky.

 

"Takže…" přistoupil k němu Sebastian s ohníčky v očích. Život je krátký a musí se žít naplno.

 

…

 

"Nechci nic slyšet," pronesl Blaine okamžitě, když nastoupil druhý den ráno do chevroletu.

 

Cooper si pobaveně odfrkl. "Ale Blainey, jak ti ten tvůj boháč říkal, co? Draku? Ponorko? Tygře?" mrkl na bratra, který byl celý rudý a mezi zuby drtil sprosté kletby.

 

"Coopere, prostě … prostě jeď," ohnal se po něm, než by mu musel fyzicky ublížit. Jen co se Cooper rozjel, položil hlavu na chladné sklo okénka a spokojeně se usmíval nad prožitou nocí.

 

"Možná bychom se sem mohli zase podívat. Za chvíli, víš," drcnul do něho Cooper, na tváři mu hrál jemný úsměv. "Teda pokud bys chtěl."

 

Blaine několik sekund pozoroval plynoucí krajinu. Pak se na svého bratra otočil. "Jo, jo. To není špatnej nápad," pousmál se. "Ještě si chvilku zdřímnu." Snad i čekal nějaký další posměšný úšklebek nebo komentář, ale nikdy nepřišel.

 

"Čtyři hodiny odsud začaly mizet mrtvoly z hrobů. Chtělo by to prověřit."

 

"Mhhm," zamručel Blaine z polospánku. Moc pozornosti mu už nevěnoval. Chtěl si jen trochu odpočinout. V noci si tenhle luxus nedopřál, to měl daleko příjemnější věci na práci. A pak se můžou mrknout na mizející mrtvoly. (Bude za tím ghůl, fekst nebo nějaké podobná potvora. Snad nic těžkého. Nevadilo by mu se pro jednou obejít bez démonů.) A v budoucnu se třeba zase podívá do Ohia za Sebastianem. Ne. Ne, třeba nebo možná. V blízké budoucnosti se sem vrátí. Byl pevně rozhodnutý.

_-KONEC-_


End file.
